Dusk Episode 39: Season 4 Finale
Intro: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ElY30rzEeig Dusk Episode 39: Season Finale: We are Legion (part 2) Rose: What are you? Suman: I am a Fallen Angel, but I don't have time to explain myself to you. (he points his sword at Legion) Come and get me. Legion: You will regret saying that to us! Suman: We'll see about that. The two start attacking, but they're mostly trying to block each other's attacks. Leon and Red Red: These are the worst demons I've ever had to fight! Leon: Just keep going, so Legion can be defeated. Red: Right! Loki and Adam Adam: Loki, Rose is down for the count. Go and help her. Loki: You don't have to ask me twice. (he runs to Rose) Rose, are you okay? Rose (back to her normal self): Just a little banged up, but I'll live. Loki: Good, what happened? Rose: Suman decided that he wanted to be the one to kill Legion, so he snapped me out of level ten. Loki: I wander why he did that. Rose: I'm sure we'll find out after this. Loki: Can you help us kill the other demons? Rose: Sure. (she gets her gauntlet to level 9 and starts attacking the demons) Suman and Legion Suman: Wow, you're harder than I thought. Legion: Already giving up are we? Suman: Not by a long shot. I'll kill you and your minions. (his face gets covered with the mask) Judgment level 23, Fallen Angel 100%! Everyone looks over at the fight. Leon (thinking): Level 23? Since when is that possible. Loki (thinking): This man is powerful. Rose (thinking): He wasn't even giving it his all. He was holding back, yet he held his own against Legion. Amazing. Legion: You haven't been trying your best have you? Suman: No one knows my full power. I'm still not as strong as I could be, but I can kill you. Legion: Killing us has only happened once. Suman: I guess technically you were only banished to hell, but you've come back. I'm going to make that impossible. (his sword starts glowing blue and then catches on fire with blue flames) Final Judgment! The attack impales Legion, killing them for good this time. Suman's powers fade away and he puts his sword on his back. Leon: Suman, that was amazing! Suman: Yea, I thought you would say that. Leon: What? Suman: You made a big mistake. When I'm in my Fallen Angel mode, I can sense demons, and you're not hiding anything. I won't let you live. (he pulls out his sword and impales Leon, killing him) A demon spirit flies out of him and the body falls to the ground. Rose: No! (she starts to cry) Suman: I'm sorry, but it had to be done. This is only the beginning. We'll have a lot more where that came from. Rose: How dare you kill him! Suman: It was either him or you! Rose: No, it didn't have to be that way! Suman: The person you knew was already dead, that thing was just using him as a disguise. Rose: How long do you think he's been dead? Suman: At least a good few years. Loki: So, what now? Suman: We go home, get prepared for this. Oh, I almost forgot, did any of us die off? Red: We lost Vector, Gozu, William, Marissa, Jessie, Adam, and Eve. Suman: Bring back their bodies so we can properly bury them. Rose: I've lost my sister, too?! Dammit! Loki: Rose, they knew the risks when they decided to help out. They died for the greater good. Rose: That doesn't mean that I have to be happy about it. Suman: We will properly bury them. You can say a few words for them then. Rose, you'll learn that sacrifice is a part of being in the Coalition. Rose: You sound like it's easy. Suman: Just remember them and will be alright. Rose: Fine, but I'm blaming this on you. Suman: What?! I saved your life and everyone else's. If I would've let you fight Legion in your reckless state, you would have killed everyone! Just be glad I was able to save some of you. Rose (surprised): I see, I guess I was as bad as the first time. Suman: Just hang in there, kid. Back at HQ The dead are being buried in the cemetery out back. Rose: Eve was the best sister a person could ask for. She was my role-model and my best friend. Loki: Vector was a good friend. We made so much lame jokes when we were traveling. It's nice to know he's in a better place now. Suman: All of them fought with honor and died heroes. Their sacrifice will not be in vein. We will cleanse this evil and put their souls to rest. Back in the building Loki: Suman, thank you for doing that for the dead. Suman: It was the right thing to do. Loki: We should take a day off, then get our defenses higher than ever. Suman: I agree. Tell the others where we stand, then prepare for war. Loki: Yes, sir. To be continued...!??!!??!